Change
by XxDreamPrincessxX
Summary: Gwen and Duncan have been friends since kindergarten and Gwen's life has been going from good to bad. something happens one thankgiving and Duncan is the only one to help her. Things get even worse and she even thinks of comitting suicide.
1. Chapter 1

Change

KINDERGARDEN

I probably couldn't explain my friendship with Duncan. It was unbelievable that we stayed just friends for so long. People say it's a legend some say it's a story. I would say its life. It started in February, 1 1998. I was 5 years old and I had just moved to California from Canada and I was going to school for the first time. I remembered that I was so excited; I couldn't wait to make friends and learn things I've never thought were true. My mom dropped me off and I ran into the school. I looked for my class room number on the paper I had it said room 10. I just looked for the door with the same sign on it. I finally found at the end of the building and opened the door just enough for me to peek through. I saw desks and chairs and some kids. I opened the door just enough for me to squeeze through. I went where the other kids were. I saw a girl with long black hair. She looked mean and probably was rich and spoiled. I saw other kids like some girl with a blue sweater on, a chubby boy who smelled like bacon, a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair, and other kids. There was only one kid who was different from the other. He was just a little bit taller than me and he was all alone. I walked over to him I smiled.

Gwen: Hi, why are you alone?

Duncan: I don't know I just like to be…

Gwen: Oh… sooo… my name is Gwen, what's yours?

Duncan: Duncan, so Gwen, why did you come over here?

Gwen: Well, I saw you alone and I thought you needed company, so I came over here.

Duncan: Oh…

We just stared at each other and I could help, but notice that he had soft blue eyes. He looked so innocent and wouldn't hurt anything and I liked that about him. Before I could say anything else the teacher came.

Teacher: Ok everyone, I'm your teacher Ms. Smith and it's time to go outside.

Everybody ran outside and went toward the toys. Me and Duncan ran toward the tricycles and started racing. He was really good at racing and I lost every time. Then the girl with blue sweater came and asked if we wanted to play tag and said ok. She told us her name was Bridgette and she loved to watch people surf and one she will surf too. We went to the grass and the chubby boy who smelled like bacon was it and he had to chase us. He had a hard time catching up so Bridgette let herself be it. We had a lot of fun and it was even funnier when Duncan got caught and he chased after me. He finally caught me but tripped and fell on top of me. We just laughed and he got off top of me and then the teacher said we had to go inside and have snack time. We had to wash up and sit in our seats. I was happy that I had to sit next to Duncan and Bridgette. Duncan had a hard time getting his straw into his juice box and ended up squirting it onto the rich girl with long black hair.

Heather: Ahhh! Why did you do that!

Ms. Smith: Come down Heather, it was an accident.

Heather: But now my hair is ruined!

Ms. Smith: We'll just wash it off.

They headed toward the bathroom and when Heather pasted by Duncan she stuck her tong out at him and he stuck his back. Me and Bridgette couldn't help but giggle. After we finish we went to the play room and me and Bridgette played with the cooking set and pretended to make food. After awhile people's parents would come and pick them up and then it was just me and Duncan. We started to put a puzzle together and that's when our parents came. We said bye to each other and left. When we got home I told my mom about my day and she said that was great. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**I don't want to go through every day because that will take to long so let's just say every day was the same and I'm going to just go through the holidays. Oh and al most forgot Gwen and Duncan made more friends like Courtney, Trent, and Owen. And one last thing I'll skip some holidays so don't be like where's mother's day? Or something that's why I'm telling you ahead of time. And one more thing, I'm going to skip some grades.**

_**Valentine's Day**_

My mom dropped me off and I ran into my class. Duncan and Bridgette were already there so I went with them. When everyone came our teacher said we were going to make Valentine's Day cards for everyone and she gave us different colored paper and safety scissors. I decided to just give everyone who wasn't my friend a pink card that said happy Valentine's Day. I made Bridgette a blue card with dolphins and sea turtles and she loved it and gave me a midnight blue card that said that I was her best friend. I gave Duncan a green card with spiders and snakes and he loved it and gave me a midnight blue card with green hearts and it said I love you. I smiled and then gave Trent a brown card with happy faces on and he gave me a purple card with pink hearts on it that said will you be my valentine? I gave the rest of my cards to everyone else. We played games outside and we ate snacks like heart shaped cookies and cupid shaped cookies. Then we had to do work and we learned shapes and letters. We went to the play room and waited for our parents to get here. Me and Duncan were alone again and then our parents picked us up. I told my mom about my day and went to bed.

_**St. Patrick's Day**_

I made sure I wore green because know Duncan would try to pinch me the chance he got. When I got there it seemed like everyone was wearing green even the teacher. We played games outside that the teacher set up and had snacks. We did some more activities inside and I gave Duncan a green necklace with a four leaf clover hanging on it.

Gwen: Never loose this necklace it will give you good luck.

Duncan: I promise I won't.

I gave him a hug and he seemed surprised and gave me a hug back. We went to the play room and this time our parents picked us up early and we said bye.

_**Easter**_

My mom dropped me off and I headed toward Duncan and Bridgette and gave them a chocolate bunny. We saved them for snack time and went outside and played a Easter egg hunt. Duncan stole some of Heather's gold eggs and gave them to me and Courtney. We opened our eggs inside and traded some of our candy. Heather kept complaining that someone stole some of her eggs and the teacher gave her more gold eggs.

Heather: I bet it was Duncan.

Lindsay: you mean Doug?

Heather: It's Duncan and yes I mean him.

We ate our snacks and took out our chocolate bunnies. Our teacher told us about how Easter became a holiday and we all headed toward the play room. We colored in coloring books and Bridgette introduced us to a boy named Geoff. He wore a pink shirt with a whit undershirt and he had a cowboy hat. We showed him Owen, Courtney, and Trent. He got along really well with them but he seemed to like Bridgette more. Our parents picked us up and I said bye to everyone and gave Duncan and Trent a hug they were my close guy friends and Bridgette was my best friend. I went home and went to bed.

_**Fourth of July**_

I went to school and Duncan was waiting for me and gave me a hug. Our teacher handed everyone a flag and we all ran outside playing with them. Me and Duncan had another race with we hadn't had in a long time. We put our flag on the tricycle and rode around the concrete. I almost won but my flag fell and I tried to pick it up and Duncan sped right past me.

Gwen: That's not fair I had to pick up my flag!

Duncan: you should've just left it.

I started to chase him around and I bumped into Trent.

Gwen: Sorry Trent.

Trent: It's ok.

I give him a hug and I run after Duncan and them he started to talk to Courtney. I went with Bridgette and Geoff who were using chalk. Then we went inside for snack and went to the play room. Me and Duncan didn't talk to each other while we were there. He was to busy talking to Courtney and I was with Trent. I said bye to Trent and left and when I got home we lit up the fire works. I had a great time.

_**Halloween**_

It was Halloween and our teacher told us to bring our costumes. I dressed up as a witch and Bridgette was a mermaid. Trent was a knight and Courtney was a princess. Duncan was a vampire and Owen was a hamburger. Geoff was a pirate and the whole time Owen tried to eat his costume. Heather was a queen and Lindsay was a pop star. We all played outside in our costumes and had fun. Me and Trent played hide and seek with Duncan and Courtney. The whole time Duncan called Courtney princess and she would get mad. We went inside and ate candy and we made arts and crafts. After we went to the play room and our parents picked us up. I had a great day.

_**Thanksgiving**_

We didn't have school today so my mom got our thanksgiving turkey ready. While I was in my room my mom and dad got in a big fight and it was really serious. I heard pots thrown and things being broken. I opened my door and I heard my dad yelling about my mom getting pregnant from another guy. I started to cry when my dad hit my mom and I didn't know what to do so I climbed out my window and ran anywhere I knew. I ran to Duncan's house and climbed up his window. He seemed surprised and asked me how I knew how to climb up a window.

Gwen: I don't know but I came over here because I was scared.

Duncan: What happened?

Gwen: My mom and dad got in a fight and my dad is hitting my mom and I don't know what to do!

I fall into his arms and cry. He rests his head on mine, his arms wrapped around me.

Duncan: Its ok Gwen, everything will be alright. You should go before they catch you here.

Gwen: O-ok, I'll see you tomorrow.

I walked back to my house and the door was right open, I climbed through my window and just went to bed.

_**Christmas**_

I got a gift for Trent, Duncan, and Bridgette a gift. I ran over to them and gave their gifts. I gave Trent a bracelet, Bridgette a stuffed dolphin, and gave Duncan a half silver heart necklace and I got a bracelet, stuffed wolf, and a half silver heart necklace from the other one. I lost the other half and Duncan found the other one and gave it to me. We went outside and it had snowed for the first time in years. We made snowmen and snow angels. We ate Christmas cookies and watched Christmas movies. We played in the play room and then our parents picked us up. Before they came I didn't notice that me and Trent were under a mistletoe and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Duncan and Courtney had to too. I got picked up and I opened my presents. I really liked my gifts and my mom and dad were back together.

**Hope you like it because this was the longest I've ever wrote. Please be nice when you comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Due Date**_

**One year later: September 10 8:30pm**

**1****st**** grade**

We rushed to the hospital, my mom screaming. I started to cry, not knowing what was wrong. The doctor rushed her to a room and told me to stay in the waiting room. I sat down on a chair and watched the TV. Duncan walked through the door and smiled as soon as he saw me.

Gwen: What are you doing here?

Duncan: I heard that your mom was having a baby so I told my parent to drop me off here.

Gwen: Oh…

It was pretty quite and me and Duncan just watched the TV. After a while the nurse came in and she looked at me with watering eyes.

Nurse: Sweetie, I'm sorry but… your mommy didn't make it…

I couldn't understand until Duncan told me what she meant. I felt like my heart stopped and I fell to my knees. Duncan bent down and held onto me crying with me. The nurse said where was my dad and I said he was at work so she contact my grandma to pick me up at 10:00pm. She smiled slightly and asked me if I wanted to see my BABY BROTHER! I smiled and quickly stood back up. She led me and Duncan up to the nursery room. There were so many babies and she led me to a baby boy with darkish light brown hair. She picked him up and let me hold him. As I held him Duncan leaned in to look and smiled. My brother looked like my mom and I was happy to have something to remind me of her.

Nurse: Since your mommy can't name him why don't you.

Gwen: Um… what should I name him Duncan?

Duncan: Um… maybe Jacob?

I smiled and nodded and the nurse went to the computer and printed out a birth certificate. She took us to the kids' room and we played till my grandma came and picked me, my new baby brother, and Duncan and took us to our house. She called Duncan's parents to pick him up and we played while they were on their way. We fell asleep with our head leaned into each other and my grandma shook us up so Duncan can go home and I could say bye. I smiled at Duncan and kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. I couldn't help but blush and he turned really red. That was the first time I ever felt anything for him. He cute yet crooked smile and I laughed. I watched him leave and sighed dreamily. I snapped out of this trance and realized that we were just friends and wouldn't want to ruin that in the future. I went to my room and laid in my bed and my grandma came in and said that she had to leave but my dad was coming soon. I went to my mom's old room and held my brother and put him in the crib in my room. I heard a slam and jumped into a startle and sneaked into the living room and peeked behind the wall. My dad was in the living room, stumbling and clutching a beer in his hand. There were two girls with him and they laughed and stumbled into his room. I sighed and went to my room, and knew my dad was drunk and that was one of the reasons my mom and him would fight. I checked on my brother to see if he was ok and realized I was going to have to take care of him all by myself. I tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the forehead and went to bed.

**The next day**

I woke up extra early and fed my brother, changed him, and climbed out my window making sure Jacob didn't fall or get hit. I walked over to Duncan's house and knocked on his door. His mom answered.

Duncan's mom: Hello Gwen, what are you doing here?

Gwen: I was wondering if you could take care of my brother for me.

Duncan's mom: Sure, good thing I don't have work today. Want me to take you to school with Duncan?

Gwen: Sure!

Duncan comes running down the stairs and stops when he sees me there.

Duncan: What are you doing here?

Gwen: Your mom is taking me to school.

We go in the car and head to the school. Me and Duncan walk toward Bridgette and Geoff. We mess around and have fun and at the end of the day Duncan's mom picks us up and takes us to their house. We do our homework together and have fun. When I'm leaving I get my brother and go home. I change him and put him to sleep and then I fall asleep myself.


	3. Chapter 3

2nd Grade

September 9, Saturday

Tomorrow's Jacob's first birthday and I don't know what I'm going to do for him yet. It seemed like just yesterday he was born… and my mom was still alive. Life has been rough since all my dad does is buy beer and go out. The only way for me to get money is to steal from his wallet. I think I'll ask Duncan if I could have Jacob's birthday at his house. I fill my bag with Jacob's diapers, formula, baby powder, extra clothes, and toys. I went out my front door, haven't done that in a long time, and walked to Duncan's house. I knocked on his door and heard someone come running down the stairs. The door slowly opened and I caught a glimpse of a brown eye. I knew that wasn't Duncan's. The girl flung the door and embraced me with full force.

Girl: Gwen!

I pushed her away and saw that she was Courtney. I looked towards the stairs and saw Duncan looking down at me. Why was Courtney here? I gave him a questioning look and he looked away.

Courtney: Come on Gwen! Let's go to Duncan's room!

She began dragging me up the stairs and I gave Duncan a Death Glare. She let go of me as soon as we reached his room and ran towards his play station. She put in a race car game and handed me a remote.

Gwen: Um, I don't really want to play right now.

As soon as I said that a frown immediately came onto her face. She was about to say something but then there was a knock at the door downstairs. She quickly ran towards it. I walked out the room door and walk into Duncan.

Gwen: Why is Courtney here?

Duncan: Her parents needed someone to watch her so they dropped her off here. Trust me it wasn't my idea.

We smiled at each other and Courtney yelled from downstairs that she was leaving because her parents were here to pick her up and that the money was on the counter. She ran upstairs and gave me and Duncan a hug and ran back down. I look at Duncan and gave him a smile.

Duncan: What?

Gwen: I think she likes you

He immediately turned red and shook his head.

Duncan: N-no! And even if she did, I don't feel that way about her!

Gwen: Then why you blushing, huh?

He gave me a evil smile and grabbed me by the sides rubbing his fingers on my sides, tickling every ticklish spot on me.

Gwen: D-Duncan! No! Stop! You know I'm ticklish!

I fell to the ground trying to escape the tickle torture. My mind went fuzzy and my stomach began to hurt. Soon I was having a hard time breathing.

Gwen: Duncan, please stop! My stomach hurts and I can't breath!

He stopped and helped me get up. He laughed as I struggled to catch my breath. I punched his arm and he began rubbing it while laughing even harder.

Gwen: That's not funny! I could've died you… ugh!

I walked downstairs and grabbed Jacob, who was asleep on the couch. Duncan came running down the stairs still chuckling.

Duncan: Awww, Gwen come on! I was just messing with you.

I turned towards him and put my left hand to my side while holding Jacob with the other. He gave me the puppy dog eyes and I just had to give in.

Gwen: Where are your parents anyways?

Duncan: Oh um… they're at work and they didn't have anyone to take care of me so I was here alone, then Courtney's parents dropped her off and I had to watch her.

I walk back to the couch and lay Jacob back down. And go to Duncan so I could ask him what I came here to ask him.

Gwen: Tomorrow's going to be Jacob's birthday and I wanted to know if I could have it here?

Duncan: Sure but I'm going to have to ask my parents.

I hug Duncan but this time it was different. He had both his arms wrapped around my wait tightly and seemed to be pulling closer. I look up at his face, which is very close to mine, I couldn't but blush. I stare into his soft blue eyes and remember the first time we met. I lay my head against his chest and I could hear his heart beating fast. I didn't want this hug to end but then Duncan tells me some bad news.

Duncan: Um, I you got to go because my parents are going to be here soon…

Gwen: I really don't want to leave but I guess your right.

We let go and I get Jacob and walk out the door not knowing that while I walk away, Duncan's watching me.

Duncan: I don't want you to leave either…


End file.
